Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de celos y luego está el mío
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Una pequeña situación de celos de parte de Chico Bestia hacia Aqualad; quién invita a Raven a una fiesta. Del reto y para el reto del usuario MrRayney "Una Celosa situación" -One Shot-


.

.

**-Disclaimer-**

Los Jovenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad.

_**-Summary/aclaraciones-**_

Del reto y para el reto del usuario MrRayney: "Una celosa situación"

.

La mañana se apoderó de un tranquilo lunes en Jump City, el clima estaba despejado y las palomas sobrevolaban el lugar.

En la Torre T, los titanes disfrutaban de un desayuno grato; pizza con doble queso.

Todo parecía común y monótono cuando de repente suena la pantalla de comunicación.

—Adelante… —informó Robin con la boca llena de pizza.

En la pantalla se pudo observar a Aqualad saludando a los chicos.

—Buenos días titanes.

Chico Bestia mientras devoraba su pizza de tofu, preguntó extrañado. —¿Aqu…alad…? —la palabra casi ni se entendió, gracias a la no tan buena educación que poseía.

—Habla después de tragar… —le regañó la titán gótica antes de darle un zape con su no tan pequeño libro.

—¿Qué sucede Aqualad? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el líder titán, colocándose de inmediato de pie.

—Nada malo chicos, sin embargo Abeja me pidió que les informara que tenemos planeado hacer una reunión entre todos los titanes para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Chico Flash es el anfitrión. —aclaró el atlante.

—¿Una fiesta? ¡Una fiesta! —exclamó muy alegre el chico de verde, lo que más amaba eran las fiestas.

—¡Maravilloso! —gritó Starfire con la misma alegría que su amigo.

—¡Boooyahh! ¿¡Y cuando es la fiesta!? ¿¡Habrá carne!? —Cyborg se unió al festejo de sus amigos.

Aqualad solo sonrió y les aclaró más o menos cuándo y dónde sería.

—Entonces nos veremos en el gran salón de Jump City… Por cierto… Antes de irme he de aclarar que se necesita una pareja para la fiesta, ya que habrán invitados que no son titanes y la apertura de ella será un baile entre nosotros. —explicó nuevamente.

—No te preocupes, ya tenemos parejas. —aclaró Robin con mucho orgullo y egocentrismo al estrechar su mano con la de su novia.

—¡Síii! ¡Yo invitaré a Abeja!... Y si no acepta siempre puedo llevar al Auto T conmigo… —aseguró Cyborg muy confiado.

Chico Bestia iba a dar una respuesta muy concreta y creíble de con quién iría al baile. No sabía exactamente quién sería la afortunada, pero tendría una pareja sí o sí. Estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por el atlante.

—Eso suena bien, tenía pensado invitar a Starfire pero ya tiene novio, así que invitaré a Raven. ¿Qué dices? ¿Serías mi pareja por una noche o ya tienes con quién ir? —preguntó como si nada el titán del este, parecía muy feliz y seguro.

Raven no sabía qué decir pero al ver como sus otros amigos tenían pareja, ella aceptó secamente.

—Pues... Sí… Supongo… —dijo mientras subía sus hombros; en realidad no le importaba tal cosa.

Los titanes no le prestaron mucha atención a tal invitación; sin embargo, Chico Bestia estaba que ardía de furia.

—Es un trato entonces, serás mi pareja. —dicho esto, el titán se desconectó.

Los amigos empezaron a debatir en respecto a la fiesta que tendrían; al parecer sería buena. Todos estaban felices salvo el joven Chico bestia.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó alterado. —¡¿Por qué le dijiste que sí?! —agitó bruscamente sus brazos y colocándose frente a la titán.

—Porque quise… ¿Algún problema? —ella arqueó la ceja sin importancia alguna.

—¡Sí! —afirmó apuntándole con su dedo. —¡¿Por qué le dices que sí si ya tenías una pareja?! —su voz estaba tan molesta como sus expresiones.

Raven se cruzó de brazos y le preguntó con extrañes y confusión. —¿Y quién es?

El chico estaba por responderle; pero como es costumbre, fue interrumpido por Cyborg.

—Parece que alguien está un poco… ¡Celoooooosoooo! —gritó con burla a los 4 vientos.

—¡No estoy celoso! —objetó frenético el chico. —¡Ella ya me había invitado! —nuevamente le apuntó con su dedo.

Robin y Starfire miraban muy entretenidos la cómica escena, la tamaraniana aprovechó y entró a la conversación haciendo sus típicas preguntas.

—Pero… Aqualad apenas nos informó de la fiesta… ¿Cómo es qué Raven ya te había invitado?

Chico Bestia se había quedado pensativo, intentaba buscar una respuesta coherente pero las miraditas de sus amigos no le ayudaban.

—Es qué… Bueno… jejeje… —llevó su mano a la nuca para tratar de bajar la vergüenza que sentía.

—Bueno. Si ya acabaste de decir tonterías, me iré a mi habitación. —Raven estaba a punto de irse de la sala principal, pero fue retenida por el chico.

—¡Espera! —fue lo que dijo mientras le tomaba el brazo. —¡No puedes ir con él!

—¿Y por qué no? —por segunda vez la chica arqueó la ceja extrañada.

—Pues… Porque… ¡Huele a pescado!... eh… ¡Y no tiene ojos!... Y… ¡Y tiene escamas! —respondió agitando el brazo libre.

Raven suspiró y le habló después de zafarse de él. —Por si aún no lo sabes, tú hueles a zoológico, tienes orejas puntiagudas y eres verde… Sin incluir que tienes colmillos y aparentemente no tienes cerebro. —La chica concluyó para salir de la sala con dirección a su habitación, dejando a un chico bestia decepcionado y a unos titanes muertos de la risa.

—¡Pero qué cómico lunes! ¡Jajaja! —rió felizmente el chico robótico. —Ahora si me disculpan, iré a invitar a Abeja antes que me la gane otro.

Bestita apretó los puños al ver como su mejor amigo comenzaba a llamar a su amiga Abeja, tras analizar por unos segundos, se dirigió al pasillo a toda velocidad.

—¡Raven espera! —le gritó algo agitado mientras corría.

—¿Ahora qué quieres? —le preguntó secamente.

El chico se detuvo para tomar un poco aire y responderle.

—No puedes ir con "Aqualad"…

—Y dale… A ver… ¿Por qué no? —nuevamente la chica se cruzó de brazos y suspiró más que irritada.

—Porque… Porque… ¿Dejarás que vaya sin pareja? —Chico Bestia juntó sus manos y le mostró 'la carita de gato' poniéndose triste y a punto de llorar.

—Sí. —dijo para después darle la espalda.

—¡No! Por favor Rae… ¡No puedes ir con él! Es decir… ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

—¿Cómo qué "Qué hay de nosotros"? ¿¡Cuál nosotros!? —le dirigió una mirada demoniaca al chico.

—Ya sabes… Nuestra buena amistad y todo eso… Robin irá con Star, Cy es mi mejor amigo y no puedo bailar con un chico… Tú eres como mi mejor amiga… No puedes dejarme por "Aqualad" —cada vez que Chico Bestia nombraba a Aqualad lo hacía con cierto desprecio cómico, aún no olvidaba la cierta rivalidad que tenía con ese sujeto.

La chica suspiró y le dijo para después tratar de irse. —Iré con él porque es mucho más hombre que tú. —en realidad, lo que dijo fue solo para molestar a su amigo y no para enfadarlo.

Sin embargo Chico Bestia agitó sus brazos a más no poder y su color de piel pasó de verde a roja. —¡Él no es más hombre que yo! ¡No puedes ir con él y punto!

Por última vez Raven dio otro largo suspiro. —Está bien… Iré contigo solo con tres condiciones.

—¿¡En serio!? —preguntó felizmente.

—La primera; no contarás chistes malos por todo un año.

—¡Una semana! —objetó él.

—Un mes. —objetó ella.

—¡Una semana!

—Una semana…

—¡Un día!

—¡Una semana, no más! —le gritó ella mostrándole el puño. Tras recobrar la calma, prosiguió con las condiciones. —La segunda; solo vamos como amigos y nada más.

—¡Cómo pareja! —exclamó con egocentrismo el titán.

—¡Cómo amigos! —le amenazó nuevamente.

—Está bien… … … como pareja. —dijo con un susurro.

—¡Cómo amigos! —una vez más gritó enfadada la titán.

Tras calmarse y tomar serenidad, le aclaró la tercera condición. —Y la tercera es… que no seas un celoso. —susurró esto último.

—Pues te digo de una vez Raven que en la tercera no prometo nada. —dicho y hecho ambos se estrecharon las manos en señal de acuerdo.

—Muy bien… ¿Y ahora qué le diré a Aqualad? —preguntó Raven algo preocupada.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo le diré sutilmente.

Los días pasaron y llegó la noche de la fiesta titán, en ella fueron muchos invitados y uno de ellos era Aqualad, quién buscaba a su pareja.

—¿Dónde estará?... —preguntó para sí mismo el atlante.

Tras caminar entre la multitud, se topa con Chico Bestia.

—¡Hola Chico Bestia! ¿Has visto a Raven?

—Así es Aqualad, y te advierto una cosa. —le dijo apuntándole con su dedo y con una expresión más cómica que de tipo rudo. —No te ajuntes con mi pareja… ¡Ella es mía de mí para mí y solo de mí! ¡Mía mía y mía! —tras decir esto se fue agitando sus brazos y dejando caer una botella de alcohol.

—Hmm… Ya sabía que no debí haber comprado cerveza…


End file.
